


Twice Shy

by A_little_wanderlust



Series: Burn [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Portgas D. Ace, Idiots in Love, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Nothing, that is probably a lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_little_wanderlust/pseuds/A_little_wanderlust
Summary: Continuation of Once Burned. I will add to it as my Muse dictates, will be a mix of porn and depictions of Ace and Smoker with their children through out the years.Ace and Smoker are parents, pirates, and two of the strongest people in the New World. Together the Emperor and his Empress are becoming more and more powerful, taking over more islands and building their fleet. Their rise doesn't sit well with many and spurs both the navy and other pirate crews to try and take them down.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Series: Burn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189151
Kudos: 21





	Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Smoker hears that there is trouble on the island he was born on and decides to visit and chase off the marines that are harassing the inhabitants. He might also be there to show Ace off.
> 
> Tags: Lactation kink, sex pollen (sort of), inflation kink

**Home Sweet Home**

Their sons were 6 months old when Smoker brought Ace to the island where he grew up. They had received word of a navy squad that had been sent to try and capture some of the locals in retaliation for the death of Admiral Akainu. Tashigi had offered to guard the ship with a handful of others and watch the boys so Smoker and Ace could join the crew. The White Chaser Jolly Roger flew high overhead from the top of a lighthouse proclaiming this land as his mate’s territory. The towns folk greeted them with reverence and joy. At first Ace thought the excitement was directed at Smoker until a young omega girl rushed up to him a flower garland in hand. Smoker nudged him with a grin and Ace bent down and the girl threw the bright collection of wildflowers around his neck. People were cheering and greeting members of the crew with a familiarity that spoke of years of acquaintance.

A tall white-haired woman strode forward pipe balanced between thin lips. Her elegant clothes and gold diadem marked her as an elder. She came to a halt right in front of Ace before pulling the pipe from her mouth and blowing a puff of smoke into Smoker’s face, seeming completely unafraid of the Emperor. Smoker just snorted. Crystal blue eyes regard Ace and then her lips quirked into a smile.

“Well never thought I would see the day where you would find someone who tolerated your abysmal personality enough to mate you, boy. How did you manage to get such a pretty thing to agree to mate you?” Smoker grinned at the old woman.

“Mal, good to see you aren’t letting your old age slow you down. And it was my pretty face and impressive assets if you must know.” The woman laughed before holding out a hand.

“My name is Mal, I am the leader of this little town. I hope this brute has been treating you well.” Ace grinned holding out a hand.

“He can be a handful ma’am, but I am more than capable of handling him.” She nodded. Thatch strode forward grinning and the tall woman pulled him into a hug.

“We are happy to see you and your crew again Smoker. And I was sorry to hear about what happened to Marco, he will be missed. I wish I had better news, but we have been having a bit of a pest problem lately that could use some taking care of.” Smoker bared his teeth.

“I heard, that is part of the reason we are here.”

“Make yourselves at home, we can discuss the problem in the morning.” Smoker nodded before slipping an arm around Ace’s waist and leading him towards a bar. The crew were mingling with the townsfolk, children running around and excited demanding tales of adventure from the pirates. Smoker took a seat in a large chair with a view of entire room. Ace sunk into his lap, enjoying the feeling the warmth of his mate’s body under him and the lazily possessive way Smoker’s hands slid across his body. Everyone was celebrating the crew’s arrival, food and alcohol seemed to be in an endless supply. He saw a pretty beta woman crawl into Thatch’s lap.

No one had noticed anything amiss until the grenade came through the window and the bar began to fill with a noxious purple smoke. The betas and omegas were coughing and gagging. The alphas were far worse off. Thatch was salivating, his eyes blown, hands shaking, the woman that had been in his lap was stumbling away as he shot to his feet. Jozu immediately turned to diamond to ward off the effects. Smoker had gone from feeling Ace up as the omega lounged in his lap to shoving the startled man toward the door. Jozu was by his side in an instant, the large man leading him into the fresh air.

They looked up as the sound of metal clanking. A group of marines surrounded them, rifles raised. One of them had a gun to Mal’s head, the old woman looked furious as she struggled. The girl who had given him the flower garland was clinging to old woman, her eyes wide in terror. Rage filled Ace, the marines had come into this town to attack these people because they had a connection an Emperor, that was their only crime. Was this the justice the navy spouted about. He looked into the little girls face and smiled.

“Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay.”

“It’s Fire Fist, kill him.” Ace lounged at the nearest man with a roar driving a flaming fist through his chest. He heard the crack of gunfire and grinned as the bullets passed through him harmlessly. He lounged forward driving a flaming fist through the nearest man's chest. All hell broke loose as several of crew members and a hoard of townsfolk made it out of the inn. The man holding Mal suddenly seemed to realize they were not going to win this. Taking advantage of her captor's distraction Mal drove her heel into the foot of the man holding her, he released her with a yelp. In one fluid motion she spun driving her pipe into the man’s eye socket. Ace grabbed another man letting his hand explode into flame and roast the man’s face. The woman that had been flirting with Thatch pulled a flintlock pistol from somewhere and shot one of the marines in the chest. Reese, the navigator, had knocked a rifle aside before driving his cutlass into a marine’s stomach. The fight was over quickly. Mal kicked at a downed marine before walking over to Ace.

“You okay?” Ace nodded looking at the carnage. The townspeople where checking the bodies and Ace had a slightly hysteric thought that for islanders, they didn’t seem to need to protection at all. Mal followed his gaze. “This isn’t all of them, this is their scouting party. Mostly foolish green men that thought if they got the jump on your mate, they could win a bit of glory for themselves. The rest of the company are camped on the other side of the island, they will probably start missing this lot by morning.”

Ace nodded. He heard a feral roar that sent a shiver down his spine. It was a cry of rage and pain he rushed back into the bar. Izo and Thatch were trying to hold down a thrashing Smoker, his skin was a mottled purple in places and his eyes were wild.

“What happened.” Thatch finally managed to pin one of the alpha’s arms before answering.

“He pulled all the smoke into himself to shield the rest of us. Best we can tell it’s that new weaponized pheromone cocktail Shanks warned us about” The older Emperor had visited recently to meet his ‘grandchildren’ and to see how much he could touch Ace before his old apprentice lost it and tried to take his remaining arm off. He had warned them that the marines had developed a new weapon, a synthetic pheromone cocktail that induced a mind-bending rut. The idea being that if the pirates were too busy trying to rape civilians or kill each other in a blind rage the marines could gun them down with minimal risk to themselves.

No wonder the scouts had thought they had the upper hand. A normal, alpha dominated, crew that was used to doing whatever they want would have been at a huge disadvantage. But the Chaser Pirates were anything but normal, between their mix of devil fruit users and mixed genders they probably would have been fine. But his foolish, stubborn, compassionate mate had taken the entire attack to protect their crew. Ace was grateful their children were safe with Tashigi.

“Ace, stay back.” Izo looked strained as Smoker snapped at him and tried to shove the smaller man away. Ace ignored the warning, staring at his mate’s face contorted in pain and rage. Then silver eyes focused on him and the thrashing stopped as Smoker began to growl. The look in his eyes was one of pure hunger, a primal possessiveness. His bond mark began to burn and throb as those wild eyes raked his body before stopping at the Jolly Roger tattooed low in his hip. The man's usual comforting scent was tinged with something metallic and wrong. “Ace get back, he isn’t in his right mind.”

“Mine.” The word was more guttural growl than language, and it set something alight in Ace’s core. The omega grinned.

“Give me a head start and let him go.” Thatch and Izo gaped at him.

“Are you out of your fucking mind? We don’t know what he will do like this. He could hurt you.”

“I am the Empress, aren’t I? So, do as I say.” Thatch glared, before baring his teeth and sighing.

“Fine, _your majesty_. It’s your funeral. How much of a head start to you want?”

“Three minutes.” Ace turned on his heel and walked to the open door. He heard an angry snarl and Thatch grunt in effort. Luckily, Smoker seemed too lost in instinct to realize he could fade through the grip. Izo yelped and the sounds of thrashing started up again.

“Better hurry, not sure we promise much more than one.” Ace took off at a sprint toward the sea. He didn’t think Smoker would hurt him, probably. And if he tried well there was the sea stone tipped knife strapped to his thigh. He had gotten very good with knives in the last year, and although Smoker was by far the better fighter Ace had stronger haki. The dirt road was softening into sand when he heard the roar. He picked up speed letting his body begin to turn to fire as he made a sharp left and sprinted into a collection of sand dunes. He heard the sound of something crashing in the distance. Well Thatch and Izo had bought him almost two minutes. He laughed as the sea breeze rustled through his hair. The thrill of the chase thrumming through him. He could feel the hazy fog of heat beginning to take over. He wasn’t surprised his body was reacting to the pheromones and the burning of his bond mark. He wondered if this would lead to another pregnancy. He knew his mate wanted more children. Seeing those hands that had slaughtered another Emperor before his eyes hold their children like they were the most precious thing in the world always made Ace’s heart swell. He could feel Smoker closing in and he laughed again enjoying the freedom of running through the sand.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist. His hat was knocked to the sand as they tumbled. They came to rest, Ace with his back on the warm sand as Smoker loomed over him, silver eyes full of triumph. Then he lowered his head and began to mouth at Ace’s bond mark. The omega keened as a large hand began to fondle one of his swollen breasts. Breastfeeding had been one of the strangest parts of bearing children, but his mate had been entranced with his chest since it started to swell. The alpha always seemed to have a hand or his mouth on one of Ace’s breasts.

“Mine. I caught you, and you are mine.” Ace arched up as the words were punctuated by a bite to his shoulder. Another hand was tracing the White Chaser Jolly Roger tattooed on his hip. Smoker had laughed when Ace had told him he wanted to bear his mate’s symbol. The laughter has faded into an angry snarl when Ace had brought one of the captain’s massive hands to the marred skin on his hip where Akainu’s handprint was still burned into his flesh. It was the one scar that hadn’t disappeared after he became a logia, and he had noticed the possessive way his mate would cover the mark with his own hand whenever he could. Izo had given him the tattoo using the raised skin to bring the simple grinning cloud skull to life in a contoured leer. Smoker had tended to the tattoo with a heartwarming devotion as if Ace had taken some great injury for him.

Now the man was slotting himself between Ace’s thighs so he could press them together. Ace moaned at the friction, letting his legs fall wider to let the larger man’s body lie flush with his. They were grinding together like teenagers, and Ace wondered if he could get the other to cum in his pants like this. Maybe another time. Smoker was nipping at his neck again, one hand on the omega’s left thigh pulling them even closer. Even with his mind clouded by synthetic pheromones made to incite violence, his touches were warm and tender. Ace wrapped a hand in Smoker’s hair tugging hard. The alpha snarled but released his neck. Silver eyes regarded him with that hungry look again and Ace felt slick beginning to slide down his thighs. He tugged again until Smoker’s mouth collided with his. The kiss was aggressive and violent, he bit the alpha’s lip until he tasted blood and was rewarded by a hiss and the hand on his hip tearing his shorts off.

Ace gasped as the cool air touched his bare skin and ground his hips up hard into the still clothed erection pressed against him. Smoker leaned forward to swallow one of Ace’s nipples. The omega keened, arching up into the warm mouth as his mate sucked hard. There was the feeling of relief as the milk began to flow and Smoker drank hungrily. Ace bucked wildly rubbing his weeping cock against the rough denim of Smokers pants. The friction was glorious, and Ace’s orgasm hit him like a train. The sand began to heat up as Ace burst into flame at the crashing waves of sensations. Smoker released Ace’s breast to loom over him grinning smugly. Some of the deep purple marks were beginning to fade from his skin as he swiped a finger through Ace’s cum on his stomach before licking it off. Ace surged forward crashing their mouths together. He could taste the bitter tang of his release mixed with the sweet taste of his milk. Ace’s hands went to the alpha’s belt, tugging it loose with a hiss, he managed to yank the man’s pants down his thighs before Smoker lost patience and shoved back to peel them off. Large hands were stroking his hips as Ace wrapped his legs around Smoker’s waist and the alpha slid into Ace with a whine.

“Mine.” The alpha thrust hard as Ace dragged his head down.

“Yours, I love you.” Even in his rut induced haze Smoker’s eyes widened and Ace realized that was the first time he had said those words aloud. “I love you.” The alpha was kissing him again as he started a brutal pace. There was a thrill in knowing he was being used for the other’s pleasure. A jolt of arousal went through him as Smoker nipped at his lips until the omega opened them and let the pirate captain plunder his mouth. Arching his back, he felt the alphas cock drag across his prostate and moaned into Smoker’s mouth. There was a contented rumble starting in the other’s chest as he kept Ace arched and proceeded to batter his prostate. Even lost in his own mind the large alpha always got off on his pleasure. Ace began to lose control of his form again, arms blazing and flickering around the man’s neck. He felt Smoker beginning to evaporate and their torsos merged.

Ace sent his fire out reaching for the twisting pools of poison in his mate’s smoke. He grinned as they began to burn away, and he felt the disoriented swirl in Smoker’s mind begin settle and his normally calm presence began to wrap around Ace. Smoker began to thrust harder and Ace shivered at the stretch. They hadn’t fucked like this, wild and rough, in months. Ace slammed back into his solid body with a yelp as haki infused hands gripped him with bruising force. Well seemed like his mate was feeling possessive. Smoker was mouthing at his bond mark again and whispering something against his skin.

“Mine. I will love you forever and always.” The manic, primal fury was gone from the voice and it was back to its normal gravely rumble. Even with the toxins purged, the musky smell of rut still came off the man, but now the scent wasn’t marred by that metallic wrongness. Ace rocked up to meet the man's thrusts, it felt so good to be stretched open, his nerves sung up his spine. Ace gasped and came for a second time as the alpha slammed into his prostate again. He felt the man’s lips pull into a smirk against his skin. Of course, he would make a wild pheromone induced fuck feel like love making. Ace had decided that for all his scowling and quick temper his mate was a romantic sap at heart and a smug bastard.

He whined at the overstimulation as Smoker continued to slam into him. His limbs felt like jelly, all he could was cling to the man. He felt the knot beginning to swell and he clenched down grinning at the choked curse the alpha hissed into his shoulder as he came apart. It took some jostling and dissolving but Smoker managed to manhandle Ace so that his back was up against the larger man’s chest before flopping onto his side. Ace slid his hand down to touch his abdomen, he could feel where his insides were stretched by the rather impressive amount of cum his mate had pumped into him. He found himself hoping he would get pregnant again. A larger hand covered his and Ace let their fingers intertwine.

“Are you okay?” Smoker’s tone was concerned as he nuzzled into Ace’s neck. The omega hummed. “Sorry about the marks. I had this urge to make sure anyone who saw you knew you belonged to me.”

“I’m fine, that was hot.” Smoker laughed into his shoulder. “Probably going to be sore but that’s never stopped me before.” Ace slid his free hand up to pet at the alpha’s hair. The man began to rumble again as he leaned into the touch.

“You should have just let someone knock me out, I could have hurt you. It was like I drowning in the ocean. I could still see what was around me, I could still think, but my body seemed to be moving on its own. Why did you take off like that? You must have known it would make me want to chase you. I would never forgive myself if I attacked you.” Ace released his grip on his mate’s hair and quick as viper pulled the blade from its sheath on his thigh and drew it across Smoker’s arm hard enough to break skin.

“You and Tashigi have spent the last year making sure I could defend myself. Fighting with our powers would always end in a stalemate, but that doesn’t mean I won’t fight dirty if I have to.” The rumble in Smoker’s chest began to get louder as he ground their hips together. Ace could feel him beginning to harden inside him again.

“You are a menace. Anyone that fears me more than you just don’t realize how much bite you hide under that smile of yours. Making you my Empress was the best choice I ever made.” Ace ground right back as Smoker began to thrust lazily into him.

“I love you.” The rumble stopped with a choke. Ace slid his knife back into its sheath and twisted his head so he could crash their lips together. The angle was awkward and uncomfortable and Ace loved every second of it. Smoker rolled them so Ace was on his knees, the alpha draped across his back as they moved in tandem. Their lips parted and Ace let his forehead fall to the sand. One of his hands still intertwined with Smoker’s on his abdomen, the other digging into the sand for purchase. Every time he rolled his hips to meet the alpha’s thrusts, he could feel the massive cock moving inside him where their hands were joined. A possessive thrill went through him. This man loved him and worshiped him, this man had taken the stability of the marines and the Emperor system and flipped it on its head for Ace and all he had asked in return was for the omega to stay by his side. He could take his children and demand that they be left somewhere safe and for the White Chaser to never darken his doorstep again, he was pretty sure he would watch the Emperor’s heart break in those stormy eyes, but he knew the man would do it. And that made Ace cling harder to him. They were going to burn the world, and they were going to start with the rest of the marines on this island.


End file.
